A device of this type is known from EP 266 964 A2. A distributor plate, which is provided for mounting pneumatic elements, is provided on the underside with groove-like recesses, which act as gas ducts. The gas ducts are closed against the environment by means of a closing plate, which is in contact with the underside by means of a flat packing. The distributor plate also contains a mixing and buffer volume, which is an integral part of the distributor plate. The closing plate is fastened to the distributor plate by means of screws. The prior-art distributor plate consists of aluminum and its manufacture is complicated. Due to manufacturing according to the diecasting method and because of an inhomogeneous cooling process and because of the great variations in wall thickness, dimensional imperfections may arise, which must be eliminated by finishing. Expensive finishing must be performed especially in the area of functional surfaces especially because of the poor surface finish of parts manufactured according to the diecasting process. In case of changes in parameters, for example, the mounting or additional components or the change in the volume of the integrated buffer volume, it is usually necessary to prepare a completely new manufacturing die.